1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-formyl-3,3-dimethylcyclopropaneacetic acid and intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,528 describes the ozonolysis of 4-acetyl-2-carene, followed by reductive cleavage of the ozonolysis product thus formed to yield 2-(2-acetyl-3-oxobutyl)-3,3-dimethylcyclopropanecarbaldehyde having the formula ##STR1## also named hereinafter "compound A".
Applicants have found a simple process to convert this compound A, into other valuable intermediates in the preparation pyrethroid pesticides.